Trying to Touch a Star
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: Story for Luna Rain Glimmer favorite author . Zack has a crush on his teacher, but the realtionship will be frowned upon... can the couple  later trio  get over this and prevail? YAOI insdie don't like don't read! AxZ ZxG AxZxG Please read and review!


Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 7 (: DUH XD

A/N; This is a really small authors note, but I have to say this story is for LunaRainGlimmer (**Best AUTHOR EVER** GO CHECK OUT HER STUFF), she gave me the idea while we were PM'ing and I haven't had a chance to write it till now. Please Enjoy :) The title and most of it is kind of clichéd... **BEWARE**... Lemony goodness inside :) oh by the way... this is totally Alternate Universe :) This is to cheer up LunaRainGlimmer personally... she was really sad because of a review... hope it cheers her up :) they're still on the same planet and such, except no soldier... and yes (: They still have chocobo's... but its mainly cause it's fun to call cloud 'Chocobo Head'. First ever try at writing Yaoi... don't kill me (: **Don't like Yaoi? Don't read... seriously... you've been warned :) Slight bashing and such :( I don't like it either! But it's like a paragraph!**

"Loving you is like trying to touch a star, I know I can never reach you, but I can't help but try." Unknown

**Trying to Touch a Star**

Zack sighed; he knew he shouldn't be reading philosophy, it made him think too hard. _I want to know the answer, but I don't want to ask the teacher. _Zack watched as his teacher walked past. He wore decent fitting grey slacks, a nice white collared shirt. Zack had a crush on his teacher, but he knew most of the people in his class did. _The way his midnight hair flows, and that little bit of stubble on his face... _Zack was stirred out of his thoughts by the class bell ringing. _Awww... no... I want to stare at him for a little longer..._

As Zack got up and started to leave the classroom he had an idea, and was going to put it into plan right now. Zack walked to the desk where the teacher was currently sitting. "Um... Mr. Hewley... can I ask a question" he gulped.

"Of course Zachary" Mr. Hewley said in a steady, but deep voice. Zack practically melted inside.

"Um... well I just wanted to know... you know how we get winds and such? Well I was reading a philosophy book, and I was wondering where does the wind start? Is it from the ocean or what? Does a tree suddenly start moving?" Zack kept spewing questions.

"Zachery, have you tried researching this? And why ask me? I'm just a history teacher" Mr. Hewley said in a deep voice.

Zack was avoiding looking in his eyes; he knew he would probably just fall in love, or more in love. _I can't believe this; I've had a crush on him since I saw him when I started High School. With those deep indecipherable pools of liquid amber; with their piercing looks going straight to the soul, hiding something within their depths, waiting and wanting to be discovered. _Zack sighed in defeat.

"Because sir, you are the smartest person I know, apart from Mr. Rhapsodos... thank you for your time sir" Zack said while turning around and began to walk out of the classroom.

"Zachary, if you don't find a sufficient answer to your question today but come ask me tomorrow, I might have an answer" Mr. Hewley said in a deep voice.

Zack smiled, he may not have got to spend that much extra time with him, but he got to spend time with him, which for Zack counted nonetheless. Zack left the classroom feeling a little better; it was ten minutes to three... _ funny I could've sworn there was something I had to do at three... oh well_. Zack thought as he pulled out his Mp3 and put his earphones in. He looked through his Mp3 to find the song he was searching for. 'If I had you' by Adam Lambert, at the moment it suited him well.

Zack was lost in his thoughts until he ran into someone. Zack shook his head and looked up at the person who he ran into. Zack could've sworn he was drooling; this person was in skin tight leather pants with boots, and a leather jacket, a tight fitting leather jacket. Zack shook his head out of his stupor to look at the face that owns the incredibly sexy leather clad body, and was met with a black helmet.

Zack felt a little sad, but also a little perverted. _If only I could connect a face to that body... _Zack thought as he watched said person walk away, he admired the way the leather complimented the persons perfect buttocks. _Oh well they're still going in my spank bank... _Zack was once again lost in his thoughts when he ran into someone, Zack smiled.

"Hey there Chocobo head" Zack said in a light and friendly tone. He saw bright blue eyes glare up at him through a blonde fringe. Zack's smile got bigger, as his best friend shook his head and stood up. Zack watched eagerly as he waited for the insult he knew was coming his way.

"ZACK! For the last time, neither I nor my hair resembles a Chocobo in any way" Cloud told Zack in a very serious tone. "We all know you resemble a love sick puppy chasing after a teacher or two but seriously..." Zack cut Cloud off right there, because he knew that some teachers were still around and he just really liked hugs from Cloud, even though sometimes they were forced.

,

Zack laughed as Cloud tried to push him away, and failed and just ended up wrapping his arms around him. Zack sighed and rested his head on Cloud's head. _Hehe... my poor innocent little Cloud... I won't be around to protect you next year, or the year after that... _Zack was always protective of Cloud.

"Hey Zack... you can let me go now... and where were you? I was waiting at the coffee shop for twenty minutes!" Cloud's facial expression into a sad faced one.

"Awww little buddy... let's go grab a coffee! My shout"Zack said happily to Cloud while pushing him towards the exit and on the way to the coffee shop.

"But Zack... you know you shouldn't have coffee... it makes you go hyper..." Cloud nervously said.

Zack grinned; he loved coffee... even if it made him a little crazy. _I remember last time I had coffee... I had an exam... I couldn't sit still, I got in trouble... _"But you see dear Cloud I do not have an exam this time... or anything... so drinking coffee won't be a problem" Zack grinned again.

XXxXxXxXX

Zack lathered up his hair as he felt the warm water cascade around him and run over his body. He sighed as he rinsed the conditioner out of his hair. _Tomorrow is Valentine's Day... and I don't have a valentine... but that doesn't mean I can't give someone a valentine! _Zack almost squealed in joy, he had a plan, and he had to execute it as soon as possible! Zack felt positive at all things that could happen...

_Zack snuck into class and placed the rose on the desk, now it was time for the second desk, even though both the roses were for people Zack was very unlikely to get with, he still had to do it, otherwise he would feel awful. Zack went to put the rose down on his valentine's desk, that certain person walked in on him._

"_Zachary Fair, what are you doing?" A deep smooth voice coming from behind Zack asked._

_Zack gulped, this wasn't good... __How did this happen? I am going to be ridiculed for sure... especially by the person I want most. __"I was just giving you a Valentine... Mr. Hewley" Zack said as he turned around and saw Mr. Angeal Hewley in black leather, Zack thought he came in his pants already... _

"_Zack... you should know teachers and students shouldn't have any type of relationship that isn't professional" Angeal said as he wrapped his arms around Zack's mid section and lead him over to one of the student desks and leant into him. Zack's head was spinning, and he was relieved when the back of his thighs came into contact with the desk, and he leaned on it, accidently ground his pelvis into Angeal's leg. Zack swallowed a small moan._

_Zack watched as Angeal put his hands on the bottom of his singlet and started pulling it up, as soon as the single was pulled off his body and thrown to the corner of the classroom. Zack watched Angeal's hungry liquid brown eyes visually ate him up. While Zack was caught up in Angeal's eyes, he felt a pair of hungry lips lap at his own._

_While indeed Zack was hungry for his teacher, the fact something good was happening, Zack couldn't believe it. Zack felt himself get a little bit closer to the edge when Angeal sucked on his neck and left a mark. He felt Angeal's lips go softer as he went lower and lower until Angeal got to his belly button; Zack would have come then and there when Angeal put his tongue in it. _

_Zack looked down to lock eyes with his teacher, and had to take in a deep breath to keep himself from doing something. If Zack was about to lose his mind before, now he was far too close. Thankfully Angeal stopped and stood up, Zack watched as Angeal's lips crash down on Zack's, hungry and demanding. Zack felt a tongue lick his lips, he opened his mouth._

_He felt the pink muscle enter his mouth and explore, tasting him in every way. Zack wanted to taste too but he hesitated, he felt Angeal's kiss become more demanding, Zack couldn't stand it and decided to use his pink muscle too. Once his tongue went into Angeal's mouth he couldn't think straight and let Angeal take over._

_Zack was stunned when Angeal turned Zack around and forced him to sit on the desk and Zack couldn't help himself but to take Angeal's belt off and gave a puppy dog look up to Angeal and tugged on his pants a little. Zack was sure his eyes lit up like stars when Angeal nodded his head. Zack pulled down his teachers pants and his eyes got big, he was sure Angeal was probably hard and big... but not this big._

_Zack ran has hand over the bulge, and grabbed it softly around the bottom of it, he heard Angeal take in a sharp breath. Zack moved both of his hands to the top of Angeal's briefs and suddenly Zack was lifted up be Angeal, and turned around to face the desk while Angeal made Zack's bottom come into contact with Angeal's hard pelvis. Zack felt Angeal's strong hands make feathery light touches down his back. Zack shivered._

_Zack felt Angeal's arms snake around his lower torso and undo the button and zip on his black jeans. Zack felt his Jean material and his boxers being pulled down and pooling around his ankles. Zack felt himself get harder as Angeal's hands cupped his ass cheeks, he knew Angeal was looking at his puckered entrance. Zack felt Angeal's lips on his back, spreading feather light kisses down his spine until Angeal got the top of his ass._

_Zack felt his cheeks heat up as his ass cheeks were spread. He then felt a warm wet trail being made around his entrance, a few seconds later he felt the same warm wet muscle slide in and move around. Zack moaned loudly as he felt Angeal's muscle try and go in further and gripped onto the back of the desk tightly. He felt the muscles inside of him clench tightly as Angeal took his tongue out. Zack whimpered at the loss._

_Zack looked behind him and watched as Angeal licked two of his fingers then slid them between Zacks crack and inched slowly in. He felt himself clench his muscle as he came. Zack felt his seed go on himself slight and on Angeal's desk, he slumped a bit more over the desk. He felt Angeal's big long fingers start to scissor him and feel around. Zack started to moan then bit his lip as Angeal found his sweet spot._

_He felt as another finger was added and the mix of pain and pleasure Angeal was making him feel made him hard again. The three fingers were scissoring him more to make room for Angeal, and Zack knew how big Angeal was. Zack felt the fingers give one last spread and touch to his sweet spot then were withdrawn, and something a lot bigger was touching his entrance._

_Zack felt his eyes go wide and he inhaled a breath as Angeal forced himself all the way in, it was the first time anyone ever topped him. As Zack was beginning to enjoy the feel of it he heard a loud ringing sound. It was getting louder._

XXxXxXxXX

Zack felt himself fall onto the hard floor with his blanket wrapped around him. _Ugh... it was only a dream... but it felt so real and so good... _That's when Zack noticed there was a sticky wet substance coating his boxers and on his thighs. He sighed out loud and went to the en suite connected to his room, he took of his boxers and threw them in the dirty clothes basket and turned the taps for the shower on and hopped in.

Zack washed his hair and lathered up his hands to wash his body, after washing himself he stepped out of the shower to realise he forgot to grab his clothes and a fresh towel. Zack being the confident person he was, just walked to his room, which really wasn't far from his bedroom, naked as the day, he was born. He chose to wear his black boxers with red love hearts on them after all today was Valentine's Day.

_Oh shit its Valentine's Day! I have to go buy Angeal a rose... and someone else... I have to go. _Zack looked at the clock and saw it was only seven, which was good because it meant he had enough time to go get two roses and place them somewhere and sit around and read for a bit. Zack bolted out of the door with his bag and wallet, he heard his mother say a goodbye and to have a nice day.

Zack smiled and 5 minutes later he was buying two ten dollar roses, and was off to school with a smile on his face. As Zack was nearing the school he heard a familiar voice, and went to investigate. His investigations lead him to an alley just behind school. Zacks vision went red with anger. He saw his so called 'friends' bashing his best friend, Cloud Strife. As Zack got closer he saw Cloud's lip was bleeding and that one of the boys was kicking him in the stomach.

"You're a faggot, and fags shouldn't be alive" Said one of the boys while kicking Cloud in the stomach, with what he better was maximum force. Zack dropped his bag and placed the roses on top of it over to the side. The Second boy with red hair had heard this and smiled at the first boy who had black hair. They stopped abusing Cloud... for now.

"Hey Zack... come to help us beat him?" Said the black haired boy; a smile playing on his thin lips.

Zack saw Cloud look up at him, his bright baby blue eyes with tears running down them showed sorrow. Zack was angry. Zack walked up to the two boys with a smile gracing his lovely features, and watched as the boys smiled back at him, he knew they thought he was going to help them... they were wrong.

Zacks fist collided with the red heads jaw, and watched as he fell to the ground next to Cloud. The black haired boy came at Zack with force, but Zack dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. Zack was a very nice boy, hardly got angry and hardly ever did something bad, but when the black haired boy was on the ground, Zack kicked him straight between the legs and felt a satisfying squish.

Zack also did the same with the other boy, he didn't care that it was a low blow... _Shit! I've got to check on Cloud. _As Zack turned around to help Cloud, he felt a fist connect with his jaw, but it hardly hurt. The black haired boy had punched him, but Zack recovered quickly and hit the other boy palm up, going up on the nose. He knew he broke the other boy's nose. Zack went to help his fallen friend.

Zack put his arm under one of Cloud's and hoisted him up. "Hey Cloudy are you okay" Zack asked Cloud slowly. Zack sat down next to his bag, and let Cloud sit on his lap, afraid that if he let Cloud sit down without his help, he would fall over and hurt himself more. Zack asked if Cloud was okay again and this time he was met with azure eyes.

"I'm sorry Zack..." Cloud said and tried to stand up, only falling more into Zack's lap. "I did try to defend myself, it worked when it was just one on one" Cloud said with a faltering voice.

Zack hugged Cloud closer, unaware of the person watching him from the start of the alley. "It's okay buddy... just wait here for a second" As Zack gently took Cloud off of his lap and put him leaning up against a street light. Zack walked over to the two boys and said one thing.

"Don't you ever touch him again, cause if you do... you will have more than a broken nose and deteriorating ball sacks to worry about... and guys just for the reference, I'm gay too" Zack said with confidence as he went and sat next to Cloud pulling him into his lap and giving Cloud a minute long touch of lips. When Zack looked at Cloud again, he was bleeding a little less and had a smile on his face.

"Thank you" Cloud said with a smile and hugged Zack tightly. Zack smiled brightly at this. Zack helped Cloud up and to the school nurse, he knew from experience the nurse came in earlier than most.

"Excuse me, Miss... my friend here has been hurt and I was wondering if you could help him because I have some things to do" Zack said putting Cloud's school bag down near the entry and helping Cloud onto the bed the nurse had. An idea popped into Zacks head, he had to leave his friend with a smile, and otherwise he wouldn't be called 'fair'. Zack pulled out one of the roses he had and gave it to Cloud, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Now Cloud, I want you to give that guy you've been crushing on. It was supposed to be for the other person I had a crush on... but you're much more important... I'll call you after school... you better have asked that guy... or at least given him the rose by then!" Zack yelled from outside the door. _Haha I am a crafty devil, I had to leave otherwise Cloud would've given the rose back and... Well I want him to try and get this guy he has been crushing over._

Zack quickly rushed to Angeal's classroom and peered inside. Once he realised no one was inside and no one was around he snuck in and put the rose on his desk with a small card, and left the classroom with a smile. Ten minutes later Zack was under his favourite tree reading a book, when one of his favourite teachers walked up to him. Zack looked up and smiled slightly.

"Zack... I saw what happened in that alley way, while it was a nice thing that you did... I am going to have to give you a detention... after school. But since I won't be here, you will have to serve it with Mr. Hewley" Mr. Rhapsodos bluntly stated. Zack nodded and went to continue on with his book until he realised Mr. Rhapsodos was still standing there.

"Um... yes sir? Is there something else you want to talk to me about?" Zack asked uncertainly. _Ugh he looks sexy too... damn him!_

"No, just was going to say I am proud of you for standing up for one of your fellow students. Have a nice day" Mr. Rhapsodos chimed out while walking away. _Well that man certainly is a mystery._

Zack went and finished his book just five minutes before the bell for homeroom would ring. He went and checked on Cloud and was happy to know nothing was broken but he might have some internal bleeding. He was worried for Cloud but knew one way or another he would be okay. The bell for homeroom rang. It was a normal ten minutes, everyone learnt they had a sex education class to go to, last period and that they would be split up and such.

After lunch, Zack met with the other boys outside the class room for Sex education. Zack's sex education teacher along with three other boys was supposed to be his old sports teacher. Zack was shocked to learn that his teacher was Mr. Hewley because the other teacher was sick. Zack swore that he was probably going to let his imagination run fully wild and pass out.

XXxXxXxXX

Angeal was not looking forward to teaching his year twelves sex education. He remembered last time he had to do it, and left the room for five minutes there was lube all over the door handle, over and in his coffee mug, and in one of the boy's sandwiches'... _I hope_ _none of them decide to be that wild this year._

Angeal was happy that they weren't that immature to put the lube over everything, but they did put it all over one another and one went sliding around the school on his belly yelling that he was a penguin. _I am so glad this is the last class of the day... how odd... Zack Fair is the only one who isn't acting silly, he is just sitting their day dreaming..._ Angeal then remembered that he had to sit around and watch Zack for detention for an hour.

After all the other boys left, he was left alone with Zack; he told him he could read a book. Angeal pulled out his own book, but his mind didn't stray from Zack. _The boy is an enigma, so strange... I wonder if he knows who put the rose on my desk with a quote saying 'I know I can't reach you, but I have to try'._ I wonder if I should ask him... Angeal looked over his student; he knew it was wrong to feel lust over a student.

"Zack..." Angeal watched Zack's head shoot up and look at him square in the eyes. Angeal felt his heart skip a beat. _This is so wrong, I am not supposed to feel this way, and it would be a disgrace to my family. _That's when memories of last night flooded back into his head.

-Flashback-

Genesis' hand was cupping his face, and was about to lean in for a kiss. Angeal pushed Genesis away lightly. Angeal sighed out loud. _I do want Genesis but, he is missing something... plus it's wrong for two work colleges to date. _Angeal was always by the book.

"Angeal, my friend, why don't you ever do something for yourself for a change! You're always by the book!" Genesis raged at him. Angeal was quite taken back by his friend's sudden outburst. Genesis was pacing back and forth in front of Angeal, muttering to himself.

-End-

Angeal was having Déjà Vu, and decided it was time to do something. _Maybe I can somehow pull information out of him, a nice talk and such. After what Genesis told me what happened, how he defended that Strife boy, he seems like a nice young man. Plus if he isn't interested... I can always have someone else._

"Zack, do you know who put the rose on my desk?" Angeal asked neutrally. He was wondering if Zack actually knew... He did like Zack but he was betting it was one of the girls.

"I might sir... but, I don't think the person wants to get in trouble, or get you in trouble either" Zack quietly said.

Angeal smiled. He knew, from Zack's small response that he was indeed the one who put the rose and note on his desk. "Oh well I just wanted to thank that person, it was very sweet..."Angeal ended the last bit as he was standing in front of Zack. "I have ever gotten a rose or such a sweet note..." Angeal stopped when he looked at Zack.

Zack had tears coming from his bright azure eyes. Angeal was stumped at what to do, so he sat in one of the chairs to the right of Zack. Angeal was wide eyed as he found himself on his back with a very sad looking Zack straddling him. Angeal knew it was so wrong, but it felt so right. Even though their relationship or whatever it was they were bound to have, it was going to be severely frowned upon.

For once Angeal didn't care about the consequences and watched as Zack bent down and kissed him softly. Angeal knew it was an uncertain kiss, and when Angeal put his hand on the back of Zack's head, and made the kiss deeper, Zack responded. The kiss became hungrier as it continued. Zack gained enough confidence from the hot kiss enough to roll his hips down on Angeal's just slightly.

Angeal moaned into Zack's mouth and grabbed Zack's hips so he couldn't do it again. _I don't want to kill the mood, but I have to know if he really is willing to do this, or if it's just a ruse. _Angeal gripped Zack's hips a bit tighter, and Zack looked at Angeal. Uncertainty was swirling around in Zack's bright blue oculars. Angeal's mind raced, he didn't want to hurt him, but he always had to know if his intentions were good.

"Zack... do you really want to do this? You know it's frowned upon right? If anyone caught us I could be kicked out, even though you are of age" Angeal stated. _I feel like such an asshole._

Angeal was about to give up when Zack started talking.

"Angeal... I like you a lot... and if I only get one chance to be with you... I'll take whatever you give me..." Zack said, tears flowing freely once again. Angeal got up and kissed Zack on the lips and took his hand and lead him to the chair. Angeal sat on the chair and pulled Zack into his lap, his hand going to cup the back of Zack's head and pull him in for another kiss. It worked as their lips meant for a short period of time before Angeal's tongue came out and licked around Zack's lips.

Angeal was happy when Zack turned around and was in the backwards cowgirl position. Angeal's mind went haywire with dirty thoughts. Angeal was surprised when Zack opened his mouth and captured Angeal's tongue into his own mouth, coaxing him on. Angeal felt Zack's hands start to undo the buttons of his button down blue shirt. Angeal wasn't going to stop him.

A few minutes later and Angeal, along with Zack, was without a shirt. They were running their hands over each other's bodies. Angeal was having fun, his hands where going to Zack's jean covered ass. Zack moaned into Angeal's mouth as he gripped the firm mounds. Angeal's hands went around to the front of the jeans and unbutton the one button and pulled the zip down. Angeal didn't think Zack was going to be so forward.

Angeal was surprised when Zack undid Angeal's belt and rubbed his crotch. Angeal had to stop kissing Zack and take a breath, as he took in the much needed breath he relished in the feeling of Zacks hand on his pelvis, even though it was through cotton pants and briefs. Angeal moaned again as Zacks hand went down his briefs and pants and grabbed his penis.

Zack started stroking him slow and softly. Angeal was amazed at the sensation that was being created in his lower stomach. Angeal decided that this couldn't get any better before Zack hopped off his lap and sat in between his legs. Before Angeal could say or do anything Zack enveloped him in his warm wet heat.

Angeal moaned at the sensation Zack's mouth was causing. He watched as Zack licked his tip and then licked up the bottom of his cock. Angeal kept watching as Zack rapped his hand around the base of his cock and as his other hand cupped his balls. Angeal was getting that known feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Zack then took Angeal in his mouth all the way down to his hand.

Angeal could barely take anymore, until Zack used his tongue and made him very wet. Angeal couldn't hold it any longer and came in Zacks mouth. Angeal felt Zack drink it all down while his cock was still in his mouth. Angeal was never aware this kind of sensation could happen. After Angeal recovered and stopped seeing white stars behind his eyes, he watched as Zack took of his own pants and Angeal's and sat on the end of his thighs.

"Do you have any of the lube you had from sex education class?" Zack asked a little nervously with a slight pink hue staining his cheeks.

Angeal recovered enough to talk "In the first draw".

He watched as Zack turned around and got the lube and gave it to Angeal. Once Angeal caught on, he put some lube on his fingers, until they were moist and the lube was warm. Angeal made Zack turn around and face him and capture him in a kiss as he slid both of his fingers between Zacks crack and made a wet circle around his entrance before inserting one finger, and slowly moving it around and testing it, once her felt Zack was ready he added another finger and started touching his walls.

Angeal accidently found Zacks sweet spot. Angeal liked the reaction as Zack grinded down and further up on Angeal's lap. Angeal started scissoring Zack and remembering to hit the sweet spot once in a while. After about 5 minutes of scissoring Zack, Angeal decided to add the final finger and Angeal heard Zack whimper a little and cling to Angeal a little tighter.

Once Angeal decided Zack was ready, he took his fingers out and smirked at Zack's whimpering sounds at the loss of contact between them. Angeal reached for the lube and poured a decent amount onto his hand and lathered himself up well. Angeal looked at Zack's smiling face and positioned himself at Zack's entrance.

As Angeal went to ask Zack if it was okay, Zack forced himself down on Angeal. Angeal's immediate reaction was to moan loudly and grip Zacks hips. Zack just leaned onto Angeal and let Angeal do all the work. Angeal started off in a circular motion, trying to hit that spot inside Zack which made him go nuts.

Angeal decided in the end he really wanted to make this special for Zack, so he kept hitting the sweet spot. He watched Zack's eyes flutter shut and his stomach clench; he felt the pressure building inside of himself also. After one more stroke he felt Zacks walls clench down around him.

"An... An... Angeeal" Zack moaned as he came. Angeal lasted one more thrust until he also came, his fluids filling Zack up. He felt as his cock softened and Zack slumped against him.

XXxXxXxXX

Twenty minutes later Zack was back in his boxers and jeans and Angeal was fully dressed. Zack was lying on Angeal's chest wrapped in his arms, listening to his heartbeat which was back to a normal beat. Zack was smiling, and looked up at Angeal. Once he saw the serious look in Angeal's eyes, he bolted up right and asked what the serious look was about.

"Zack... I just don't know if we can do this... it is wrong and its frowned upon but I am willing..." Zack didn't hear the rest of what Angeal said. He grabbed his shirt and bag and ran from the class. Zack was walking down the halls, crystal tears dripping from his jaw. _I can't believe that just happened... I had never felt happier... but that just destroyed it all._

Zack took off at a run, and before he knew it he was at the playground he always used to play at as a child. He threw his bag down and sat on the swing.

After ten minutes of crying, and leaning against the swing the tears finally stopped as Zack watched the sunset. Zack heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to be met with Aquamarine blue eyes. _This was the other person... who the rose was supposed to go too... what is he doing here? _

Zack's question was answered when the man picked up his bag and said "Zack... I need to tell you something's, and you really need to listen". Zack just nodded and got up and stood next to the man, he was only slightly taller than Zack. Zack was given a kiss just as the sun fully set, by the man in all leather.

XXxXxXxXX

**A/N **

**Oh my god... I am sorry if anyone hated this! And the ending... bet you guys didn't see that one coming! But there WILL be another chapter! But I would like to say this story is ALL for my AMAZING friend and FAVORITE AUTHOR (or at least in top 3) Luna Rain Glimmer! She is an amazing author and I think you should all go read her stories :) I DON'T CARE if you hate it... it's for her :) Now I do not condone bullying IN ANYWAY... IT IS WRONG. But it had to be done... I am so sorry... but don't we all want to know who the man in leather is and if Cloud got accepted or Rejected by his crush?**

**Do you want to know? I know you do! All you have to do is review :) it is not a hard thing to do! Now I must sleep because I have been up since 8am yesterday morning (current time here is 2:08am) and yesterday I didn't go to sleep until 5am cause I wanted to finish or get close to finishing this story... now this story will be in two parts :) but you're going to have to wait a bit for the next chapter...**

**I have a job interview at 10am and I have to sleep and such (: please leave a review... they make me happy like Ciel Phantomhive in a sweet factory... oh yes I will be bringing out a Megamind and Kuroshitsuji fanfic :) so keep your eyes peeled for that if you like them! **

**PLEASE REVIEW? Pretty, pretty please? It means a lot to me!**

**The Silent Black Violin xoxo **


End file.
